The deoxyglucose method has been applied to monkeys which responded to visual cues by lever pressing with one hand. The project began with its focus on mapping the visually responsive cortical areas, but has now been extended to a study of the sensory motor pathways. An asymmetrical pattern of glucose utilization is found in a wide expanse of cortical and subcortical structures. A quantitative analysis of this asymmetry provides detailed information about the locus and amount of neuronal activity induced by the visually cued motor activity. The demands of other projects in the laboratory have delayed progress on this project this year.